The Pregnancy Confusion
by kimbee73
Summary: Sheldon finds a positive pregnancy test. Who does it belong to? This is a Shamy but all the characters will be involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I was talking to some friends who thought it would be a fun idea if Sheldon found a positive pregnancy test and thought it was Amy's. You will have to read to find out what happens. This is rated M for sexual scenes...I mean there can't be a pregnancy without some sexy times.**

 **I own none of these characters**

 **Two months after Amy's birthday:**

Sheldon had just stepped out of the shower when he spotted it in the trash can. It was unmistakable, a pregnancy test. He also could clearly see it was a positive one as well. He knew Leonard and Penny wanted the apartment for themselves but this was sure an underhanded way of trying to get it. He wasn't going to stand for it at all. He quickly got dressed and went to confront his deceitful roommates.

"Good morning, Sheldon." Penny greeted him happily.

"Don't good morning me." He snarled. "And you!" He shouted at Leonard, who was just coming out of the room.

"What's got you in such a mood?" Penny asked.

"I know you want this apartment and I am here to tell you that it is never going to happen. No matter what state you happen to be in right now, Penny." Sheldon said to them both.

"What are you talking about?" Leonard asked completely confused. "What state is Penny supposed to be in?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I saw the test in the trash." Sheldon told him.

"What test?" Penny asked him.

"The one in the trash." Sheldon said yet again.

"Yes you said but I didn't put any test in the trash." Penny stated.

"Well seeing as I know the test can't be mine or Leonard's since we are males, the only logical conclusion is it is yours." He said to her.

"And I am telling you I haven't taken any test!" Penny shouted.

"Okay let's everyone calm down." Leonard said. "Now Sheldon, what kind of test was it? And don't say we know because we don't."

"A pregnancy test! That's what. And a positive one as well." Sheldon said.

Leonard looked at Penny. "Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"I just said I didn't take any test. It is not mine. I am not pregnant." Penny answered him.

"Then whose is it?" Sheldon asked. "There aren't any other females living under this roof."

Penny and Leonard looked at each other. "You tell him." Leonard said to her.

"Why me?" She whined.

"Because news like this should come from you." He said.

"Actually it should come from her." Penny stated.

"True but since she isn't here, the next logical person is you." Leonard told her.

"Fine." Penny relented. "But you owe me."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Sheldon finally said.

"Okay, now, sweetie, I think you should sit down for this one." Penny started. She wasn't sure how she would break the news to him.

"I don't want to sit down. I want to know who was taking a pregnancy test in my bathroom." He stated.

"Think about it Sheldon." Penny said.

"I have and I concluded it was you." He told her.

"You can't think of anyone else who could possibly need to take one." She asked him.

"Of course not." Sheldon said.

"Really?" Leonard asked. "I find that hard to believe.

Sheldon thought for a moment before it occurred to him there could be one other person it could be. He didn't want to believe it. "No." He stated.

"I think so buddy." Leonard said.

"But we are always so careful. We use a condom and she is on the pill." He told them. "She can't be pregnant."

"Are you careful every time?" Leonard asked.

"Of course." Sheldon said. Then he remembered something. "There was one time we didn't use a condom. Amy had just gotten back from her conference. It was kind of make-up sex. You see…"

"Too much information Sheldon." Leonard interupted.

"But she is on the pill. We still were protected. I just don't understand." Sheldon was panicked. "Oh Lord, what will my mom say? We aren't even married yet."

"Okay, Sheldon, calm down." Penny said to him.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Sheldon asked incredulously. "I just found out I am going to be a father and you are telling me to calm down."

"Why did Amy take the test here and not at her place?" Penny commented.

"That is your concern?" Sheldon asked. "How about that she didn't tell me there was a chance she could be pregnant? Why would she keep this from me? I have a right to know."

"I am sure she has a reasonable explanation. You have to talk to her." Leonard said to him.

"Yes I have to do that. She will be here at noon. We are going to the zoo this afternoon."

"How come she didn't stay last night?" Penny asked.

"She was going to her mother's for breakfast. She does that once a month." Sheldon told them. "I was supposed to go with her but she told me last night I didn't have to join her. She told me that she had something important to talk to her mother about and she didn't want me there in case her mother got upset."

"Oh my God, if she tells her that she is pregnant, her mother will make her sit in the sin closet for a month!" Penny exclaimed.

"Why would she tell her mother before me? I am the father of the baby!" Sheldon couldn't believe Amy would tell her mother such important news first. "Dear Lord, that woman will never like me." He said.

"Okay we all need to calm down." Leonard said. "We don't know what Amy is going to tell her mother about all this. Maybe she is just overwhelmed and wants to ask her mother's advice about telling you or how to tell you."

"Leonard's right." Penny said. "Let's wait until she gets here before jumping to conclusions."

Just then Sheldon's cell phone rang.

"It's Amy!" He said.

"Now don't say anything to her on the phone. Wait until she gets here. You don't want to upset her." Penny said to him.

"Give me some credit." Sheldon told them and then answered his phone. "Good morning Amy." Sheldon listened for a while then he said. "Oh no really? You are never late." He listened some more before saying. "It was not my fault, you could have just stayed." Sheldon listened. "So what time will you be here?" She answered "Okay. You are staying tonight right?" Then Amy answered and he replied, "I love you too," turning a bit red. He then hung up the phone. He sat down in his spot.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Amy is going to be late today. She is never late. We won't be able to go to the zoo. She overslept and now her mother is insisting on taking her out to brunch. Oh this is a disaster. Her mom will make her break up with me again. When we were there at Christmas her mom was very cold to me. And when Amy left the room, she told me that she would do everything in her power to make sure Amy didn't make the same mistake and stay with me for another five years without any kind of commitment. She told me that she knew men like me were after only one thing. Apparently she never believed Amy when she told her that we perpetrated that ruse about us sleeping together. She told me she knew I would never marry Amy, that I was getting all I would ever need from her."

"Now Sheldon calm down. I am sure Amy can handle herself around her mom."

"How can you say that? You just pointed out that she would be locked in the sin closet for a month. You are probably right. I should be with her when she tells her. It is my responsibility too." Sheldon said.

"Wow Sheldon that is very mature of you." Penny stated.

"Why does that surprise you? I would never walk away from this situation. It's not like she made the baby by herself. I was there too." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon is growing up" Penny said in awe.

"Okay so what time is she going to be here?" Leonard asked.

"Around 2." Sheldon answered, looking at the clock. It was 10:30.

"So I suggest you get it together, calm down and when she gets here don't attack her. Talk to her calmly. I am sure there is a reason she didn't tell you right away." Leonard said to him.

"Yeah don't attack her. You don't want her to get defensive." Penny agreed.

"I have to think." Sheldon said, walking out of the room and heading to his room.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Penny asked, once she heard him close his door.

"If he stays calm." Leonard said.

"I hope he can. This is big. I can't believe how mature he is being about the whole thing."

"It really doesn't surprise me." Leonard started. "He has been thinking about having a baby with Amy since before they were officially a couple."

"Yes but then they were going to do it for science and the good of humanity. Now that it is real, I am just surprised is all."

"I know what you mean. But can I tell you something that Sheldon shared with me in confidence?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Penny said.

"He really wants to have a baby with Amy. When he told her that her eggs would expire soon before she dumped him, he meant it. He was concerned if she didn't know what she wanted she would get too old to have a healthy baby. He loves her so much. Trust me when I say, he is happy about this development. It may not be the ideal timing but he will be there for Amy."

"I never knew. When Amy told me he said that, I was ready to kill him. Well he does have an engagement ring. Do you think he will propose now that there is a baby on the way?"

"Oh absolutely. He has been waiting for the right moment. I just hope he doesn't go about it the wrong way." Leonard said.

"It's Sheldon. Of course he will do it wrong." Penny said.

Sheldon could hear Leonard and Penny talking after he left the room. They never remembered he could always hear them. They were discussing the ring and Leonard was telling Penny about his desire to have a baby with Amy. Now Amy would know. But he guessed it wouldn't matter because she was pregnant. She was pregnant and hadn't bothered telling him she could be. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't tell him. She told him everything, why not this? He laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

A short time later he heard the unmistakable voice of Amy. She sounded angry. He looked at the clock, he couldn't believe it was already 2:00, but it wasn't. It was only 11:15. He got up from his bed and went to the door but Amy had beat him to the door.

"Amy I thought you weren't going to be here until 2:00." He said to her but she wasn't in the mood for talking she just kissed Sheldon with everything in her might. He responded immediately and kissed her back with just as much passion. She tried to move them to the bed but Sheldon resisted. "Amy as much as I enjoy this greeting, you need to explain to me why you are here so much earlier than you said." He was having a difficult time with Amy assaulting his neck.

"No talking." She said. She continued kissing his neck and finally got him to the bed. He couldn't resist any longer no matter how much he tried. He just went with it. She would explain later he assumed.

She grabbed at his shirts and pulled them off. He did the same with hers. Then he remembered something. "Amy wait, Penny and Leonard are right outside in the living room." He said.

"I sent them to Penny's apartment. I told them we needed to talk." She continued kissing him. "Now stop talking." She commanded.

This time he listened. He just kissed her and when she took her bra off, he began an assault on her breasts. She unbuttoned his pants and released his growing erection. She took him in her hands and began pumping. He grabbed her by the hips and then pulled down her skirt and panties in one pull. He rolled them over to be on top but she stopped him.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to try something." She said and she rolled him back over so he was on his back. She wanted to be on top. She lowered herself onto him and began to move. It didn't take long for them both to find their release. Amy collapsed next to him and put her arms around him.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah, wow." He agreed. He was beginning to admit that he really did enjoy sex with Amy. After their first time he made a comment about waiting until her next birthday but that was just the endorphins from the pleasure he felt. He waited all of a week until he decided he wanted to do it again. It was Christmas Eve. She asked if that was his Christmas gift to her and while he thought that it would have been a wonderful gift again he had actually bought her something. Sex had become a regular thing with them and when she went away on her conference he missed her and it. Then to find out she stayed away for extra days when he was sick it hurt. She had more than made up for that when she got back. That was when he remembered why she was supposed to be late. She was at her mother's for lunch. But it was way too early for lunch to be over.

"Not that I am complaining. You can greet me like that any day of the week. But what is wrong? Why are you back so soon?"

"My mother." Amy answered.

"You are going to have to elaborate." He said to her.

"She told me I had to break up with you." Amy answered.

"She did what?" Sheldon asked.

 **Okay yeah I am sorry I left it on such a note but this will only be a few chapters. The next will be why Amy was so eager to have a quickie with Sheldon and then yes the whose pregnancy test is it will occur I promise.**

 **If you liked it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to those that have reviewed, followed or made this a favorite. This is a fun one to write. So many of you want to know exactly what happened at Amy's mother's house, here is that side of the story. And many of you are wondering whose test it is. That will be revealed in the next chapter, but you will find out something about a test here.**

 **I don't own any of the characters you recognize just the ones you don't.**

" _Not that I am complaining. You can greet me like that any day of the week. But what is wrong? Why are you back so soon?"_

" _My mother." Amy answered._

" _You are going to have to elaborate." He said to her._

" _She told me I had to break up with you." Amy answered._

" _She did what?" Sheldon asked._

"I knew it was going to be something like that when she told me I couldn't bring you. I just never thought she would demand it from me."

"Wait. You told me that you had something important to talk to her about." Sheldon said to her.

"Would you rather have heard the little white lie I told or the truth that my mother wants nothing to do with you."

"I already know she hates me so what difference does it make?" Sheldon asked her.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Amy said. "Please forgive me. I didn't want to lie but she left me no choice."

"So she wanted you to come by yourself so she could tell you to break up with me."

"Oh it's worse than that." She said.

"Tell me." He said.

She began to tell the story.

 **Earlier in the day:**

Amy was up every day at 7am but lately she had taken to sleeping in on the weekends, but she rarely slept past 8. This particular morning she slept well past that. She woke up suddenly when she heard her phone ringing. She looked at her clock and realized it was 9:30. She had been due at her mom's house at 9:00. This was so not like her. She blamed Sheldon. He tried to make it very hard for her to leave the night before. Ever since their new found intimacy, they had taken turns staying at each other's apartments on weekends. This weekend she was supposed to stay with him but when her mom had requested Sheldon not come to breakfast she told him she would rather stay at her place. He was not happy at all about the turn of events. She had to agree to stay on Sunday night in order to be able to leave. Sheldon had become quite used to her in his bed and hated when she wasn't there. They were spending more and more nights together. Sheldon wasn't ready to call them living together but that is what they were doing. She knew it but if she broached the subject of them staying at the same place every night, he told her he wasn't ready. She didn't want to push.

She was very angry with herself for being late. She was looking forward to going to the zoo with Sheldon. They hadn't gone since they got back together and it was a really nice day. She decided she would tell her mother that she would come next weekend and insist Sheldon come with her. When she answered the phone her mother was worried.

"Hi mom." Amy said groggily.

"Good morning Amy. Are you feeling alright this morning? You sound sleepy." Sandy Fowler said to her daughter.

"I just woke up. I am sorry I won't be able to make it to breakfast this morning. Maybe I can come next week. I have a date with Sheldon at noon." Amy told her mom.

"Well cancel it. I am making brunch at 11 and I expect you to be here." Her mother told her snidely.

"Well then I am going to call and bring him. Then we can go after. Your house is closer to the zoo anyway." Amy said. She was going to hang up and call Sheldon when her mother cut her off.

"No you will not young lady. I specifically told you no Sheldon. And I meant it. I don't want to see him today, alright. I thought we could just have a nice brunch together." Her mother told her.

"Mom, I have already lied to Sheldon about why he can't come today. Will you please tell me what is so important that I can't bring my boyfriend with me?"

"You will just have to come over to find out." Sandy said.

"Fine but this is the last time I am coming without him." Amy said.

"We'll see." Sandy told her daughter.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"Never you mind. Just get up and get ready. And call your 'boyfriend' and tell him you won't be around today." She stated.

"Fine I will be over by 11." Amy conceited. She hated when her mother got like this. Amy was well aware of her feelings toward Sheldon. Sandy Fowler had made it perfectly clear that Sheldon was only after one thing and once she had given away the goods he would never marry her. What Sandy didn't know was that Amy didn't care if they ever got married. She was just happy to be with Sheldon and a ring was not going to change that feeling. Did she want to marry him? Of course, but it wasn't necessary. She figured they would eventually move in together and just live happily ever after. She hoped that if they ever decided to really have a talk about kids that he would want to get married. His mother would never approve and her mother would probably lock her in the sin closet for a month. She had been really grateful last week when the test she had taken came back negative. She never told him. She didn't want him to freak out. They had been so careful and she was sure she couldn't get pregnant with him using condoms and her on the pill but there had been that day she got back from the conference when they were out of condoms. They figured they were fine and never even talked about it. Then she was late. She was so afraid she went to Bernadette for advice. They drove to the pharmacy that night and bought the test. She almost ripped it open to take it at the pharmacy but Bernadette convinced her to wait until she got home. When it came back negative she was happy yet sad at the same time. She didn't understand why either. She knew Sheldon would not want a baby, at least not yet, so her disappointment in a negative test was confusing to her.

Amy quickly got out of bed and took a shower. She figured she should call Sheldon before she left and let him know that she would be over later than expected. She figured he would be upset but she didn't seem to have a choice. She grabbed her phone and dialed. He picked up on the second ring.

"Good morning Amy." He said to her in greeting.

"Good morning. We aren't going to make it to the zoo today." She told him.

"Oh no really?" He said.

"Unfortunately I overslept this morning and now I am late to my mother's house."

"But you are never late." Sheldon said.

"I blame you. You kept me up past my normal bedtime last night." She flirted.

"It is not my fault. You could have just stayed." Sheldon told her.

"I know but then I really wouldn't have gotten any sleep besides it would have been hard to leave you this morning. I actually may not have gotten out of bed at all." She loved teasing him sometimes.

"What time will you be here then?" He asked. She could tell that he wasn't in the mood for her flirting. That meant one of two things, he was upset with her or Leonard and Penny were there. He always would flirt back if he was alone.

"Around 2:00."

"Okay. You are staying tonight?" Sheldon asked. She was thinking maybe the flirting was paying off.

"Yes I promise and I will stay tomorrow night too. I can take you to work." She answered him. "Listen I got to go. My mom wants me at her place at 11:00. I will talk to you later. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said back. He then hung up.

Amy rushed out the door so she would be on time to her mom's. She was not looking forward to this brunch because she had a feeling her mother was up to something. She got in her car and drove the fifteen minute drive to Burbank. She arrived just a bit before 11 and walked up to the house. She entered and could smell the unmistakable aroma of bacon. She knew this must be a special occasion as she very rarely made bacon. She walked into the kitchen to greet her mom.

"Good morning mom. Sorry I am late today." Amy said to her.

"Oh it's perfectly fine. This actually worked out better." Sandy told her daughter.

"So what is the occasion? You never make this big of a fuss for our monthly breakfast." Amy asked. She was very curious about what her mother was doing.

"Why do I need a special occasion to cook?" Sandy asked.

"Come on mom. You have been very secretive this week. First you tell me that I can't invite Sheldon then you tell me it is better to come later. Now what is all this fuss about?" Amy questioned again.

"Okay fine I will tell you. We have guests coming today." Sandy answered her.

"Who did you invite?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Well you know Mark Keller right?" Sandy asked her.

"That guy from your church?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Well we were talking on Sunday and his son Jason is in town."

"Mom what did you do?" Amy asked getting angrier by the moment.

"Well I told Mark that we should introduce the two of you." Sandy answered calmly.

"Not that I mind meeting someone new but why couldn't Sheldon come and meet him as well?" Amy asked, knowing the answer.

"Because we were kind of hoping…" Sandy started.

"Kind of hoping what mom? That I would fall for this guy? That I would forget about the love of my life? What were you hoping for mom?" Amy started yelling at her.

"You know what Amy, I want you to be happy! Sheldon isn't doing that for you. You gave him your goods way too soon in your relationship. He will never marry you! You won't have any children. You won't be happy with him. Breaking up with him was the best thing you ever did!"

"Are you serious? Do you still not believe me when I tell you I have not been sleeping with him for 5 years? I told you that to get you off my back. Sheldon played along. We weren't even seriously dating at the time. He hadn't even asked if I would be his girlfriend. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"I think you are a good girl who got charmed by a leach."

"See now this is why I lied to you. You never believe me. I presented Sheldon as my 'boyfriend' to make you happy. You are the one who pushed me to date. When I met Sheldon, I felt a connection like I had with no other man. We became very fast friends but that was the extent of our relationship. We didn't even go on a second date for four months mom! You asked me to go on yet another pointless date so I said I had a boyfriend. We perpetrated a ruse mom, we lied! We weren't sleeping together."

"Don't you lie to me now Amy Farrah Fowler!" Sandy yelled at her daughter. "You told me that you were sleeping with that that…."

"Man mom. Sheldon is a man. And my boyfriend. Did it occur to you that I lied because I didn't want a boyfriend at the time?"

"Are you a lesbian?" Her mother asked her.

"What? How did it go from you not believing I have a boyfriend to now me being a lesbian? Damn mom, Sheldon and I are in a relationship. That is not going to change."

"Amy, don't you see? I just want you to be happy."

"And I am happy with Sheldon."

"But you broke up with him."

"I did and it was the stupidest thing I ever did. I love Sheldon. All I wanted was a break and he wouldn't let me have it so I ended it."

"So why did you let me set you up on dates again?" Sandy asked her daughter seriously.

"Because I thought Sheldon had moved on. About three months after we split up we ran into each other as I was leaving Penny's apartment. We talked. That particular day was weird for me because two of my friends asked me out on dates."

"Guy friends or girlfriends?" Her mother asked.

"Two guys mom. I am not a lesbian! Anyway, when I ran into Sheldon he told me that one of the guys that asked me out was going to ask me out. I had informed him that he had and I turned him down. He told me he asked two girls out and got turned down. That was when he told me that he was told it was a good way to move on so I thought I should as well and I let you set me up on those online dates. I am back with Sheldon now and I have never been happier."

"But you have been miserable."

"I am not miserable. I am happy. Sheldon and I are meant to be."

"No I don't believe that for a second."

"Mom believe it."

"He won't ever marry you." She said.

"And that is alright with me. I don't need a ring to make me love him anymore. Can't you just let me be happy?" Amy pleaded with her mother.

"I want that for you but not with Sheldon. The things he said that day." Sandy said.

"Were a lie. We weren't sleeping together then. I promise you."

"And now?" Sandy asked.

"And now what?" Amy asked back.

"Are you sleeping together now?"

"I don't see why that matters to you." Amy answered. "I am with Sheldon and you can't stop me. I am 33 years old."

"Amy you have to break up with him." Sandy told her. "He is using you."

"I don't have to break up with him. You will not tell me what to do. I am a grown woman. And I am unclear as to why you think Sheldon is using me."

"For sex Amy." Sandy said.

"That's ridiculous. If that were true we would have slept together four years ago when I threw myself at him." Amy told her.

"You did what?" Sandy exclaimed.

"Never mind. My point is you have meddled in my life for far too long and I am not going to stand for it." Amy stated. Just then there was a knock on the door. Sandy went to answer it. Amy was pulling her jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Sandy asked her as she pulled the door open.

"I'm leaving." Amy told her.

"Please at least meet Jason." Sandy pleaded. She turned and greeted her guests. "Hello Mark, hello Jason." She said smiling.

"Hello Sandy. It's good to see you again." Mark said also smiling. "And Amy, it is good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Keller. If you will excuse me I must be going."

"So soon?" Mark asked her.

"Yes. My mother seems to be misinformed about my current relationship status. Jason, I am sure you are a very nice man but I am in a relationship. My mother forgot that important piece of information." Amy told them.

"Amy, you are being rude." Sandy scolded her.

"I understand Amy." Jason said. "I told my father the same thing after he informed me of the real reason for our outing. Apparently our parents do not understand the word relationship."

"You are not in a relationship." Mark said to Jason.

"The sooner you accept Michael the better." Jason said to Mark.

Amy laughed. "Are you serious?" She asked Jason.

"Yes Amy, completely. I am sure you are a wonderful woman and I would love to get to know you as a friend but no offense, you are not my type." Jason told her.

"None taken. How about this? You give me your number and maybe my boyfriend and I can go out with you and yours? And we can get to know each other. I think our parents would like that." Amy said to him.

"That sounds great. Your boyfriend won't mind that I am gay?" Jason asked her.

"Not at all. He could care less about things like that." Amy said.

Jason wrote his number down for Amy and she walked out of the house. Sandy ran after her in the driveway. "Amy wait." She called.

"What now mom?" Amy was getting impatient. "You wanted to set me up with a gay man! Do you really think a gay man is a better catch for me then Sheldon? I have never been more insulted! Poor Jason. I can't imagine having a parent that doesn't believe in your relationship. Oh wait yes I can." Amy screamed at her.

"Amy. I am trying to protect you. Sheldon isn't the man for you. How long have you been together? Five years! And not even a sign of a commitment. How can you stay with him?"

"You don't get it do you? I love him! And I will always love him. You trying to set me up on dates isn't going to happen. You have to stop. Do you understand me?"

"No! Listen to me. I want you to break up with him. It will be for the best." Sandy told her daughter.

"That will not happen." Amy said to her. She got into her car and drove away.

 **Sheldon's Apartment:**

"I knew she hated me but really?" Sheldon asked after Amy finished her story.

"I am completely serious. And Jason was gay. I mean he seemed like a nice guy but I like my guys straight."

"Guys?" Sheldon asked.

"Well one guy." Amy said flirtatiously.

"I am very straight." Sheldon told her.

"I know you just proved that." Amy laughed.

"Speaking of that, and again I don't mind, I loved your take control attitude. I wouldn't mind you doing that again." He said.

"Oh we will." She said, seductively.

Sheldon then remembered something. "Amy with such spontaneity we didn't use protection."

"That is okay. It doesn't matter anymore." Amy told him.

"Why would you say that? I didn't think we were ready for kids yet." Sheldon said to her, remembering the test he found that morning.

"I'm not worried about that right now." Amy responded. "I just want to go to the zoo."

"Alright." Sheldon said. He figured he would bring it up later. She would tell him when she was good and ready.

The two got up, dressed and headed out to the zoo. Sheldon was happier than he had ever been. He made a decision and he knew he wouldn't screw it up. As they were getting into the car Sheldon told her he forgot something in the apartment. He ran back up and discovered Penny and Leonard had returned.

"Is everything okay?" Penny asked him.

"It's perfect." Sheldon said, heading to the wall safe.

"Did you talk to Amy?" Leonard asked.

"Not about the test. She will tell me when she is ready." Sheldon answered, opening the safe and pulling out the ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" Penny asked him.

"Yes, and for your information, I will not screw this up." Sheldon answered. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a date at the zoo."

"Good luck buddy." Leonard called after him.

"Thanks." Sheldon said. He bounded down the steps and found Amy waiting right outside the door.

"Ready to go?" Amy asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Sheldon said smiling. He hoped this would be the best day of his life.

 **So Amy's mom is a real bitch huh? I have written her so many ways but this has definitely been the nastiest I have made her. So we know Amy took at least one test but did she take another. I have to give credit to Jlove32 for the idea that Amy may want to rip open the test in the pharmacy. I never would have thought of that.**

 **So do we think Sheldon will screw up the proposal? Will Amy say yes? Okay we know the answer to that question.**

 **Review if you like it. I will try and update this one soon. I know how I want it to end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites for this story. It will be short I promise. Actually just one more chapter after this one. A date at the zoo is just what Sheldon needs not to screw up a very important question.**

 **I wish I owned these characters but sadly I do not.**

 **Enjoy!**

" _Is that what I think it is?" Penny asked him._

" _Yes, and for your information, I will not screw this up." Sheldon answered. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a date at the zoo."_

" _Good luck buddy." Leonard called after him._

" _Thanks." Sheldon said. He bounded down the steps and found Amy waiting right outside the door._

" _Ready to go?" Amy asked._

" _As ready as I will ever be." Sheldon said smiling. He hoped this would be the best day of his life._

Sheldon felt bad that Amy had missed breakfast that morning so took her out to brunch, which he didn't even like. After they ate, they went straight to the zoo. They walked hand in hand back to the koalas. It was a tradition that didn't even seem to have stopped even though they hadn't been to the zoo together in almost a year. Amy watched Sheldon as he observed the koalas. She loved the smile he got as he watched. Sheldon caught her staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I love watching you observe the koalas. Your face just lights up. It is so cute." Amy told him.

"Well you know my koala face." He said smiling at her.

"At least you don't try and pass the koala face anymore when you are in trouble."

"That was one time." Sheldon said defending himself.

"I'm kidding Sheldon. I love your koala face even if you are trying to use it to get out of trouble." She said laughing.

"Never again. I have my own separate Amy face." Sheldon said.

"Amy face?" She questioned.

"Yes according to Penny, I have a smile that I reserve just for you." He told her.

"Really?" She thought it was really romantic.

"What?" He couldn't understand why she seemed so happy all of a sudden.

"Oh it's nothing. Just sometimes I forget how romantic you can be without even trying." She told him. "I need to tell Penny that Leonard may have competition in the romance ninja category."

"Don't do that. That would be just what I need, the guys teasing me because I am turning into a hippie." Sheldon said. Then he saw Amy's disappointed face. "I mean, I only want to be the hippie for you."

"See romantic." She pointed out to him.

He looked around and there weren't too many people near so he quickly stole a kiss from her. "Only for you though."

"Only for me." She smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him another kiss just as a group of teenagers were walking past.

"Amy, we are in public." He chided.

"That didn't stop you a minute ago." She said.

"Okay you are right but there weren't people present." He pointed out to her.

"Fine." She said, taking his hand. "Let's go see the monkeys." She pulled him toward the primate building.

They arrived at the primate building and Amy was thrilled. It was feeding time for them and they always got playful around that time. She stared in awe of them. She could feel Sheldon staring at her.

"Now it's my turn what?" Amy asked.

"I think you have a monkey face." Sheldon said. Then realizing what he said, corrected. "I mean you have a special smile when watching the monkeys."

"I knew what you meant. And I probably do. They are just so cute."

"Yeah they kind of are." Sheldon said to her.

They stood and observed the monkeys for a while then went to enjoy the rest of the zoo. Sheldon knew they were almost at the end of their day and he wanted to do what he had planned right. He felt in his pocket and the ring was still in there. He had to figure out the best way to ask her.

"Hey do you want to get some ice cream?" He asked her as they passed the refreshment stand.

"I could go for some." She answered.

"Great I will get us some." He said, walking over and standing in line. "You find us a bench to sit on."

Amy found a nice bench under a tree. She sat down and waited for Sheldon. He came back holding two cups of ice cream. He sat down next to her and handed hers to her.

"I am so glad we could come today. I thought we would miss out." Amy told him.

"I am glad we came too. I missed this." Sheldon said to her. Then realizing something she said when they were at the aquarium he added. "This is what you meant on Thanksgiving isn't it?"

"Yes. I missed us just hanging out and having fun. I missed us making up games together. I missed us being us." Amy said to him.

"And here I thought it was all about the game." Sheldon told her.

"I know. I let it go though. You didn't realize what I was saying." She said.

"Well that was a fun day." Sheldon said.

"It really was. I enjoy going to the aquarium and coming here to the zoo. It makes me feel like a kid again." She told him.

"Then we need to make sure we come more often." He said.

"We used to come all the time." Amy reminded him.

"Yes before we got all romantic with dates and things. The last time we came here was over a year ago. We came right after the New Year then that was it. What a waste of a seasonal pass." Sheldon said.

"I guess I didn't think about it. This was always a fun date for us. Let's make a pact to come at least once a month." She said.

"Agreed. And the aquarium a couple times a year." He agreed.

"Absolutely." She said.

He finished his ice cream and put his arm around her. She was surprised by this gesture as he very rarely did it. They held hands all the time now but usually he only ever put his arm around her when they were alone and watching television.

"Can I ask you something?" Sheldon asked her.

"You just did. But go ahead ask another question." She laughed.

"Did your mom really tell you I was never going to commit to you?" He asked.

"Sheldon, do we have to discuss my mother right now?" Amy asked him.

"I'm sorry but I really need to know this." Sheldon said.

"Fine. Yes she did say that. But she has said it a lot. She has been saying that to me since she first met you. She told me since I gave up the goods I would never marry you. I think she is worried you will get me pregnant and then leave like my father did."

"Speaking of pregnant," Sheldon said, remembering the test he had found in the trash that morning. "You told me you weren't worried about not using a condom this morning. Why is that?"

"Because I am on the pill. We have had sex a few times now without the use of a condom and I haven't gotten pregnant. I am not worried about it happening."

"It has only happened one other time, the night you got back from that conference in Detroit." Sheldon told her.

"How about in the shower at my place a couple of weeks ago?" She asked.

He had forgotten about that time. "I guess you are right. So do you want them?" He asked.

"Want one what?" Amy asked him.

"A baby." Sheldon answered.

"Where is this coming from?" Amy asked.

"I guess I just still worry it could happen." Sheldon said to her. "But it wouldn't be a horrible thing you know?" He then said.

"What do you mean?" She asked. This was a weird conversation to be having at the zoo. She wanted to know his thoughts but she wasn't sure this was the time to have this conversation. Then she worried that she found out about the test and was going to get angry with her.

"Amy we talked about having children before we were officially a couple." Sheldon told her.

"Yes but that was so we could gift humanity with our progeny. It wasn't because we loved each other."

"That is true so what if we had one because we loved each other?" Sheldon asked.

"Are you saying you want to have kids?" Amy was shocked.

"Well they will have to be named Rajesh but of course I do. I thought you knew." He answered her.

Amy couldn't believe he had told her this. She leaned over and didn't have a care in the world she kissed him.

"Okay now let's not get carried away." He was beginning to think she may tell him about the pregnancy now but he needed to ask her before she told him. He didn't want her to think that he was only asking because she was pregnant.

"Sorry, I just never thought you would say that you actually wanted kids." She said.

"Amy I love you. We are committed to each other even if your mother doesn't think we are."

"That is what I told her. I don't need…" But she was cut off by Sheldon's lips on hers. "I thought you said not to get carried away." She said to him.

"Well I didn't want you to finish that sentence because I know what you were going to say." He said.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" She asked.

"Because I know you. Sometimes I think I know you better than I know myself. You were going to tell me you don't need any real commitment from me but see that is where I believe you are wrong." He told her.

"What are you saying?" She was confused. "I am not sure what you mean by a real commitment. Isn't that what we have?"

"It is but I think I would like to alter that commitment and make it a more permanent arrangement." He said.

"Okay…." She said. "I'm listening." She thought maybe he was going to ask her to move in with him. She was ready for that question but not the one that he had in mind.

This time he didn't say any words he just got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

A crowd had now gathered around them.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?" He asked.

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him. Was he really asking her to marry him? She was so shocked she almost forgot to answer him.

"Amy?" Sheldon questioned.

"Yes." Amy answered.

"Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes, I will marry you." She answered him. "Did you think I would say no?" She laughed.

"The thought never crossed my mind." He told her and he pulled her in for a long kiss, public place be damned. The crowd around them started to clap. He pulled out of the kiss and put his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too Sheldon." She told him. "Let's go home and celebrate." She whispered so the crowd around them couldn't hear.

"That sounds like a good idea." He told her.

They stood up from their seats on the bench and walked hand in hand back to Amy's car. Sheldon was so happy he didn't even think about the pregnancy test. He just wanted to celebrate with his fiancée. He could worry about that another day.

 **A/N: So Sheldon still thinks Amy is pregnant but afraid to tell him right now. They are engaged so I think a party is in store for them. And we will finally get to the bottom of whose pregnancy test it was.**

 **Let me know what you think...please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to those following and favoriting this story. I am so overwhelmed. There are two chapters left in this story only because this one started to get away from me and for some reason Mrs. Fowler needed to be brought back into it. This chapter will set it straight as to if the test is Amy's or not. A lot of you have guessed correctly as to whose it is. I will explain that in the next chapter.**

 **As always, I don't own the character.**

Amy drove them back to her apartment. She had no intentions of being interrupted by Leonard and Penny while they celebrated. Sheldon noticed the direction she was going and asked about it.

"Why are we going this way?" He asked.

"We are going to my apartment." She told him.

"But why? I thought you were staying with me this weekend." He whined.

"We will but we are just celebrating now." She winked.

"Oh I see. You want me all to yourself." He commented.

"Absolutely. For now. We can go celebrate with our friends later."

"Speaking of friends, I should probably text Leonard and Penny and tell them what you said." He told her.

"They knew?" She asked.

"Well when I went back into the apartment to get the ring, they had come back from Penny's apartment. Penny saw me take it out of the safe." He said.

"How did Penny know what you took out?" She asked. She wondered if maybe Penny helped him pick it out.

"She only knew because she found out about it when I filmed the documentary about Spock." Sheldon told her.

"How long have you had this ring?" She asked him curiously. When he filmed that documentary they were broken up. "Did you buy this to get me back?" She was actually a bit hurt.

"Absolutely not. I did however come over that night to propose."

"You did what?" Amy had not heard of this. Penny usually told her everything. "You were going to propose to me when we were broken up? So you did buy it to get me back." Now she was getting angry.

"I just told you I didn't do that. Even I know that wouldn't have worked."

"So why would you have come over that night to propose?" She asked him. She did believe him when he said it wasn't because of the break up. Sheldon was a terrible liar.

"I realized that night that I had emotions that I couldn't control. It had been a few months, I thought that was enough time." Sheldon told her.

"So why didn't you ask me? I don't remember you coming to my house that night with a ring." She asked seriously.

"I did come to your apartment that night but I didn't stay long."

"Why?"

"Because when I got there I saw you outside with another man." Sheldon told her. He hadn't voiced this to her in the months since they had gotten back together. He tried to forget but his eidetic memory very rarely let him forget anything.

"What other man?"

"That guy Dave I met the night we got back together." Sheldon told her.

Amy then remembered the night in question. "You saw the kiss didn't you?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered.

"Oh Sheldon I am so sorry." She said to him.

"It's over and you didn't sleep with him so I'm over it." Sheldon said. "You were moving on, that made sense."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked him gently.

"Because like I said it was over. You and I were back together, we became intimate, and for me there was no sense in bringing it up. The only reason we are talking about it now is because you asked." He answered her truthfully. He truly had let it go. Penny would be so proud. "So can we not talk about it anymore?" He pleaded.

"I can do that. But again, I am very sorry you witnessed that." She said again.

"Let's not worry about the past. How much longer until we get to your place?" He asked her.

"About 10 minutes." She answered him. He seemed to be just as anxious to get back as she did. She couldn't believe she was engaged. "Have you heard back from Leonard and Penny?"

"Not yet." He answered. Just as he said that his phone indicated an incoming message. "Correct that, here is one from Penny now. She included several party emoji's and an indication that we have to be back to my apartment by 7:00. Oh she is probably planning a party." He said.

"Well it is 5:00 now so we have two hours." She pointed out to him. "Plenty of time."

"Most definitely." He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back. "I'm so glad you said yes."

"As if there were doubt." Amy commented.

"No there was no doubt I know that but it was still nice to hear the word after I asked."

"I still can't believe you asked." She admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well Sheldon, I never thought of you as the marrying kind."

"I can understand that. I haven't ever given you any indication that I was interested in committing to you."

"And that is what people around us see too. Do you remember the night we played Dungeons and Dragons?"

"Of course. You asked me that night if we would ever have an intimate relationship."

"I also told you our friends thought our relationship was a joke because they did."

"I know. They did think that. Penny asked me so many times if I was ever going to sleep with you."

"She did? She never told me if you answered it."

"That surprises me. She usually gossips about everything."

"She kept a lot of things secret from me apparently." Amy said, thinking about the ring on her finger.

"I am surprised you never found out about it either." Sheldon told her.

"What I think upsets me most is that she encouraged me to date Dave even after knowing that you had a ring for me." Amy told him. "Why would she do that? At least Bernadette tried to talk me out of the date with Dave the night we got back together."

"Maybe Penny didn't want to interfere with us. She never told me about the other two guys you went out with and I am sure you told her about them."

"That is true. Our friends never pushed us to get back together again."

"Good point and they are the ones that nicknamed us Shamy."

"Ugh I still don't like it."

"Me neither. So Bernadette didn't want you to go out with Dave again. Why is that?"

"Well to be honest, he had spent an entire evening talking about you." Amy answered him. She had not told him this before now.

"Me? I never met the guy before that night in December. Why would he talk about me?"

"Well apparently he is a huge fan of yours. He follows all your work. He actually went to Stanford for that lecture you and Leonard did."

"He did?" Sheldon asked. "I was wondering why he was so apt on introducing himself to me the night I interrupted your date."

"He could have cared less that we got back together because he met you. Didn't you hear him say it was a pleasure and he wanted to shoot the breeze with you sometime?"

"When did he say that?" Sheldon asked.

"Right before I kicked the door shut on him."

"Oh well I wasn't listening to him. I had other important things on my mind that night."

"Well he did."

"I will take your word for it."

They pulled into parking lot of Amy's apartment building and headed inside. Once inside the elevator Sheldon pulled Amy into a long kiss.

"I'm glad you answered the door that night." He said, when they pulled apart.

"Me too." She replied. They arrived at her floor and went straight to the apartment. Once inside, Amy pulled Sheldon into a searing kiss which he responded to immediately. She began to pull at his shirts as he did the same with hers. He pulled back so they could each get the shirts off. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the bedroom, leaving the shirts lying on the floor in her living room. Thirty minutes later they lay completely sated in her bed

"Wow that was some celebration." She said, still tingling from the orgasm he had given her.

"We still have time for one more round if you want." He told her, kissing her neck and circling her nipple between his fingers.

"You are insatiable." She said, but couldn't resist him when his other hand found its way down to her core. "Oh my God….." She screamed as he found the spot quickly.

After another thirty minutes, they laid cuddling.

"We really need to get up to get ready." Amy said to him

"You are right as usual. I am going to take a quick shower. It's a good thing I keep extra clothes here." He said.

"I need a shower too." She said. She saw the way he looked at her and added, "But not together. We have to get ready." He laughed as he headed into her bathroom.

Amy got up and went over to her dresser to pull clothes out for the evening. If they were going to have a party for them, she thought she should look nice. She pulled out her blue jumper and a white blouse. She was pulling out a pair of tights when she heard Sheldon screaming her name from the bathroom. She ran in to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"No. How many of these tests have you taken?" He asked, holding up the box containing the pregnancy test.

"What do you mean how many?" Amy said. "This box clearly contained two tests and only one has been taken. So to answer your question just the one."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Sheldon asked hurt.

"Wait, what?" Amy asked. "I am not pregnant. The test I took came back negative."

"But the one you took at my apartment was positive. I saw it."

"I didn't take one at your apartment. Didn't I just say I took just the one? Is this what the proposal was all about? Did you only ask me to marry you because you thought I was pregnant?" Amy was starting to get angry. As much as she wanted to marry Sheldon this was not the way to go about it. She started to take the ring off but he stopped her.

"Don't. I want to marry you, I really do. If I wanted to marry you because I thought you were pregnant don't you think I would have confronted you about that first?"

"But you said you found a test in your apartment. It is probably Penny's."

"No I asked her. She said she didn't take a pregnancy test."

"Maybe she isn't ready to tell Leonard. They didn't plan it." Amy told him.

"Nope she didn't even know what test I was talking about when I asked her about it. She was never that good of an actress."

"True. So you promise me that the thought of me being pregnant isn't the reason you asked."

"I will admit that it didn't make me decide not to ask but honestly it was a combination of things from today."

"Like what?" She asked him.

"Well first off, I've wanted to marry you for a while. The ring has been in my possession since before our break-up."

"You have?" Amy was shocked. He had said he had it when he filmed the documentary but did not get it to end the break-up. It made sense that he had it sooner then.

"Yes my mother gave it to me the weekend she was in town for our speech. It is a family heirloom."

"So you were going to ask me and I broke up with you?" She asked him.

"I hadn't planned it all out but I was thinking about proposing when we went to San Francisco."

"Wait when were we going to San Francisco?"

"I had planned for us to go for our anniversary. We never got around to gifts that night. Then I thought about having you come over the night you asked for the break."

"You were going to ask me that night?" Amy said sadly.

"Yes, well once again, in the past. The reason I chose today was because of some things you said once you got back from your mother's place. I have known I was committed to you since we started dating. I never wanted any of this. But somehow you wormed your way into my heart. And I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"My hippie."

"Yeah well like I said only for you. The conversation you had with your mother got me thinking that it was the right time. I needed you to know that I was completely committed."

"I never thought you weren't." Amy told him.

"I know but your mom does. She has told you and has said things to me."

"She has? What has she said?" Amy knew what her mother had told her about her feelings for Sheldon but she never thought she ever said anything to him.

"On Christmas this year, right after we got back together, she told me that she would do everything in her power to make sure you broke up with me again. It was when you went out to the car to retrieve the presents. She said the best thing you ever did was break up with me."

"She said the same thing this morning. She is the one that put my name back on the dating websites again."

"No wonder you didn't like any of those guys. Those sights are complete hokum."

"Sheldon that is how we met, remember?"

"Of course I remember. It still doesn't mean that they aren't a ridiculous way to meet your 'soul mate'. And you forget, I didn't put my name on that website. You have Raj and Howard to thank for that."

"Believe me I have thanked them." Amy said. "Well anyway, I think we should call my mom and let her know the good news."

"Okay before we do that, we need to figure out whose pregnancy test ended up in my trash can."

"I think we need to ask our friends tonight. But let's have some fun with Leonard and Penny."

"What do you suggest?"

"I say we let them think I have told you that I am pregnant but when inevitably the champagne is served, I down mine and you get angry because I am drinking while pregnant. That is if Penny even gives me one."

"Then we can observe who really isn't drinking theirs. That is brilliant."

"Of course it is, I thought of it." Amy laughed.

"So should we call your mother?" Sheldon asked nervously.

"I think we should." Amy said, walking over to her computer.

"Wait, you aren't decent. Don't you think you should take a shower first?" He asked.

"Oh no, this will be too good if I am dressed like this." She pulled on her robe so that she wasn't showing too much skin.

"She's going to disown you. And hate me more." Sheldon said, shaking his head.

"You are probably right." Amy said. She pulled up her mom's number and sent a request for chat. Her mom answered almost immediately.

"Hello Amy." Her mother said coldly. "I assume you are calling me to apologize about your behavior this morning. And what are you wearing?"

"Me apologize? You have got to be kidding me right now." Amy answered her. "If anything you owe me an apology and Mark and Jason. And as for what I am wearing, it is called a robe. I was getting ready to take a shower when I decided to call you."

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady. I was trying to set you up with a nice, respectful young man and…" She started.

"A man who was gay!" Amy answered her.

"Mark said that it was a faze. He told me he was doing it to spite him." Sandy Fowler told her daughter. "He thought if he met the right girl…."

"He would what? Change his feelings? Mom, you know that is ridiculous right? You can't make someone change his feelings."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Mark and Jason had a huge fight after you left and Jason basically told Mark if he couldn't accept him for who he was then he didn't have to speak to him."

"Good for Jason." Amy commented.

"How can you say that?" Sandy asked her daughter.

"I can say that because I understand how he feels. His father doesn't want to accept the fact that he has a boyfriend. It is a lot like my mother who doesn't want to accept the fact that I have a boyfriend. Oh wait I don't have a boyfriend anymore." She said.

"You broke up with him? Oh Amy I am so happy. Now what site would you like me to put your name on this time?"

"Mom! I didn't break up with him." Amy yelled at her.

"He dumped you? That figures. I told you he would never be committed to you."

"See that is where you are wrong, Mrs. Fowler." Sheldon said from the background.

"Sheldon! What are you doing in my daughter's apartment? And in her bedroom while she is dressed in just a robe?" Sandy yelled most of those questions at Sheldon.

"Mom! I am a grown woman in her thirties. I think I can decide who can come into my bedroom."

"But you just said you don't have a boyfriend. Why is Sheldon there if he isn't your boyfriend anymore?" Sandy was confused.

"Oh because he is way more than that now." She said and she held up her hand for her mother to see the ring.

"He proposed?" Sandy asked shocked.

 **Okay I needed to end it here as once I started sappy Sheldon it got out of control. Will she accept him as a future son-in-law or not? And why did someone else leave a pregnancy test in apartment 4A.**

 **The conclusion will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is the conclusion of this little story. I can't thank those that have reviewed and followed and made this a favorite. So many of you have guessed about whose pregnancy test it was and were correct. For those of you who haven't figured it out, all is answered at the end of this chapter and the reasons why. So hope you enjoy.**

 **I wish I owned the characters, but sadly I don't.**

" _He proposed?" Sandy asked shocked._

"Is this some elaborate scheme to get me off your back again?" She asked after the shock wore off.

"I assure you it is not." Sheldon said. "Mrs. Fowler, whether you want to accept it or not, I love Amy. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to have children with her. You have been against us from the beginning when Amy introduced me to you. And for what reason? Because we told some lies about having sex? I don't know how many times you need to be told that we weren't sleeping together then but you hated me for some reason. You wanted your daughter to be in a real relationship with a man. Let me tell you something any other man would have expected sex relatively quickly in the relationship. I know as I have watched my friends go through that. Your daughter told me the very first time we met that all forms of physical contact including coitus were off the table. It was the reason I asked her to stay for a beverage. She seemed to be exactly like me. I had no interest in dating. My friends blackmailed me into meeting Amy. But she intrigued me. We only communicated through phone and internet for the first four months of our relationship. Then my neighbor butted her head into my business and told me I should ask her out."

"Are you telling me that my daughter had no intentions of sleeping with you?"

"Not when we first met. She told me she was only on the date because you let her use her George Foreman grill in exchange for a once a year date. I explained that I had the same type of agreement with my mother about church."

"So you were friends?"

"Mom, I tried to tell you we were lying but you wouldn't believe me. I have to admit, I wish we never had told you those things. I just really wanted you to believe me when I told you I had a boyfriend. Those were the kind of things my new friends did so Sheldon and I came up with the lie. It amazed me how easily he was able to tell you the things he did. He is a terrible liar."

"Well I was convinced you were a leach." Sandy told him.

"I am aware. And for that I am sorry."

"I am sorry too. I just thought you were using my daughter."

"But he isn't mom. I love Sheldon and now we are getting married."

"If you love him so much why did you break up with him?" Sandy asked. She needed to be 100% sure that Amy really wanted to be with Sheldon.

"Mom, when I broke up with Sheldon I was angry. I had asked him for a break to reevaluate our situation. He didn't understand what that meant. He showed up at my door eleven hours later and then we went to our friends' house in order to watch our other friends get married. He said something that just really pissed me off."

"Amy! Watch your language." Her mother chided.

"Really? Anyway, what he said made me very angry so I ended it with him. He was being selfish, immature and insulting. I regretted it immediately but I couldn't tell him that. I needed him to give me space. And yet he still didn't do what I asked. He did everything in his power to get me back. I was stubborn. Then as I told you a couple of months later, he seemed to have moved on. I decided it was time I did as well. I let you put my name on those websites because I thought that is what I wanted. The two idiots I met didn't get that I was just trying to get to know someone. One actually invited me back to his apartment for 'coffee'."

"You didn't go did you?" Her mother asked.

"Of course not. I know what that means." Amy told her incredulously.

"What does it mean?" Sheldon asked innocently. "Penny did the same thing to Stuart several years ago."

"I will tell you later." Amy assured him. "Anyway, then I met Dave at the book store. He was so tall and I needed a book from an upper shelf. He was happy to get it for me. Then we got to talking about the book I was purchasing and one thing led to another and he asked me for my number and we went out. Then we went again and he found out who my ex-boyfriend was. He spent the rest of our date talking about Sheldon."

"You are kidding me." Sandy laughed.

"I wish I were." Amy answered. "As you know Sheldon and I went to the aquarium on Thanksgiving. That night as I was driving from your place, I asked if I could be his girlfriend again."

"Actually you didn't ask, you told me you were ready to be my girlfriend again."

"Right, anyway, he rejected me. He told me he excelled at many things but getting over me wasn't one of them. I cried myself to sleep that night."

"You did?" Sheldon asked her.

"Yes, I have to be honest. I thought the minute I told you I was ready, you would take me back with open arms. I never thought about being rejected. I knew then that I hurt you badly." She told him.

"It did hurt but only because I didn't know why."

"So when he came to me the night we got back together I welcomed him with open arms. I was never so happy in my life. Well until today." She clarified.

"I see." Sandy said to her daughter. "So you really are getting married? You promise me this is not a ruse again?" She had to ask.

"Look at my finger!" Amy yelled at her mother. "This is not fake. I assure you. I was just as surprised as you when he asked me at the zoo today. You know I didn't have this ring on this morning. Believe me if I did you would have been the first to see it."

"Why today Sheldon?" Sandy asked him. She was curious as to the timing after she told Amy to break up with him.

"Well to be honest, because you didn't think I was committed at all to Amy. You told me at Christmas you would get her to break up with me. I knew I would never let that happen."

"So you know what I told her today?" She asked him.

"I am aware that you tried to set her up with another man, yes. I can't say that makes me happy. I knew you didn't like me but I never thought you would stoop so low as to do that to Amy."

"Young man, I will not be spoken to like that."

"Actually you will be. I will say it again. I love Amy. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I have wanted this for a long time, I just never got around to asking before today. You were my motivator even if I have had the ring for almost a year."

"A year?" Sandy asked him shocked.

"Yes a year. I had begun plans to ask Amy on a trip I had planned but then things got messy between us." Sheldon said. "Since we got back together, I have been trying to find the best way to broach the subject and I made a spur of the moment decision as we were getting ready to leave for the zoo. Today was right. And she said yes. So we will be getting married, with or without your blessing."

"But we really would like it." Amy added.

"Actually I don't need it. I don't think your mother will ever accept me." Sheldon said, looking at Amy seriously. "All that matters is that you do and you have. I love you."

"I love you too." Amy said. They were completely ignoring her mother and she was watching them and could see the love they had for each other.

"Wow." Sandy said and it got their attention. "You really do love each other don't you?" She asked.

"We do." Amy answered.

"Then you have my blessing. I am sorry I ever doubted your feelings." Sandy told them.

"Thank you." Sheldon said to them. "Now if you will excuse us, our friends are throwing us a party. And if we are not careful we will be late."

"I will let you go then. Amy call me when you want to start planning your wedding."

"I will mom. Goodbye." Amy said and disconnected the call. "Alright then, let's get to this party."

"Do we have to go? I hate parties." Sheldon whined.

"Yes we do. If we don't show up, imagine what Wolowitz will say."

"Oh Lord, you are right. He would never let us live it down. Let's get this over with then."

They left Amy's apartment and headed over to Sheldon's.

"I can't believe my mother finally accepts you." Amy said.

"I have to be honest, I never thought it would happen." Sheldon told her. "Do you think it was too easy?"

"All she really wanted was to see that you were fully committed to me."

"That's ridiculous. I have been since the day we started dating. I have never thought about dating another woman while I was with you."

"Then why did you let me go out with Stuart?"

"We weren't dating." Sheldon pointed out.

"Yet we celebrated our 5th anniversary as the day we met."

"We were supposedly just friends if I recall."

"Even you know that isn't true." Amy said.

"The problem was I couldn't admit I had feelings. When Leonard approached me about Stuart asking you out, I never thought you would say yes." Sheldon admitted.

"I said yes because I didn't think you would care. Penny told me if I didn't think things were going anywhere it wasn't a bad idea to play the field a bit."

"I knew she was the one that talked you into going." Sheldon said.

"She didn't talk me into it. She made me realize that the way to get you to look at me as a girlfriend was to make you jealous." Amy told him. "I wasn't sure at first but Penny was sure it would work."

"Well you are lucky it did." Sheldon said.

"Why is that?" Amy asked.

"Because I asked Penny out."

"I know." She told him.

"You knew?" Sheldon questioned.

"We tell each other everything." Amy said. "Of course she told me you wanted to make me jealous and get me back. She also told me that you wanted to know a way to get me back."

"I didn't want you dating Stuart."

"I didn't want to date Stuart. He sells picture books about flying men in colorful underwear. I mean what a waste of time."

"I wanted to invest in that store not that long ago and you supported me."

"Because you kind of forced me to see it your way. You told me if I wasn't supportive it would question our whole relationship."

"I did say that didn't I?"

"You did. Sheldon when you asked me that question, I was flattered. To me that meant you were thinking about our future together. You wanted my opinion about an important investment, even if you wanted me to agree with you. I chose to support you because even then I was in love with you."

"I know."

"You knew?"

"Of course, you didn't make it much of a secret. I've knew how you felt for a while."

"Oh. And you didn't run away."

"I did, remember?"

"But you told me you didn't run away from me, just the changes."

"One of which was you wanting to move in with me."

"I know but I apologized to you for pushing and promised myself I would never do that again. And we talked about this already so let's not rehash old wounds okay? This is supposed to be a happy day. So let's figure out how we are going to find out whose pregnancy test you found this morning."

"And how we can fool them into thinking you are the one that is pregnant."

"For that I have a plan." She said to him.

"Oh do tell." He said with an evil smile.

"So why don't we pretend you haven't talked to me about the test yet. I am sure it will come up when champagne is being poured. There is no way Penny will let me drink."

"And then you can question why and we can let it go from there."

"Let's not have too big of a fight." Amy didn't want to fight. They had done enough of that to last a lifetime.

"You think it will turn into a fight?" Sheldon asked, frightened at the prospect of fighting with Amy again.

"It almost did earlier, remember?"

"That is true. Try just to be disappointed not angry.

"I will try."

"This is going to be fun." Sheldon said.

"Of course it is. You love experimenting on our friends. Remember when we told them we had sex the first time?"

"That was fun. It showed us how fast things get spread through the grapevine of our little social group. Do you think Penny told them you are pregnant?"

"It is possible." Amy said. "Which will make it even more fun for the person whose test it really is. It may make them squirm."

"Is this cruel?" Sheldon asked.

"Did you really just ask that? You have never been concerned before when we have done this."

"You are right. Let's see what happens when we get home." Sheldon said.

They pulled up to the apartment and got out of the car. They walked up the stairs and stood outside the door.

"Are you ready for this?" Sheldon asked, taking her hand.

"Absolutely." Amy said and smiled.

They opened the door and found everyone sitting in their normal places.

"Hello everyone." Sheldon said, confused thinking there was going to be a party.

"Oh hey, we ordered pizza for dinner, is that okay?" Leonard told them.

"Perfect." Amy said.

"So now that you are here, can someone explain to me why we were told we had to be here right at 7:00? Sheldon do you ever think that we may have plans?" Bernadette asked.

"We were told to be here at 7:00 as well." Amy answered her.

"Penny why would you lie to our friends? You didn't tell them did you?" Sheldon asked.

"We thought maybe it should be your news." Leonard said.

"What is going on?" Howard asked.

"Well today at the zoo, I asked Amy to marry me, and she said yes." Sheldon told them matter-of-factly.

"We're engaged!" Amy yelled, showing everyone the ring.

"I can't believe it. I am so happy for you guys." Raj said through tears.

"Thank you Rajesh." Amy said.

"So was it a surprise?" Raj asked.

"I had no idea he had this planned." Amy said, smiling at Sheldon. "He took me totally off guard."

"I think this calls for a celebration. Penny, I assume since you knew, you planned for this. Where is the champagne?" Bernadette asked.

"In my apartment, I will go get it." Penny said.

In the meantime, Amy went into the kitchen to get glasses out for the champagne.

Penny arrived back at the apartment with a bottle of champagne. She took 6 of the 7 glasses that Amy had gotten out and poured them. She handed one to everyone but Amy.

"Hey where is mine?" Amy asked. "And Sheldon doesn't drink."

"He can take a sip for a toast. You can't have any." Penny answered.

"Why can't she have any?" Raj asked.

"Yeah why?" Amy asked.

"Sheldon, you haven't talked to her about this yet?" Penny asked him.

"What are you supposed to talk to me about?" Amy asked him

"Um, well, I found something this morning in my bathroom and Penny told me it had to belong to you." Sheldon answered her.

"What was it?" Bernadette asked. She knew what it was since it was hers but why would that matter.

"I found a pregnancy test." Sheldon told the group.

"And you thought it was mine?" Amy asked. "How come you didn't mention this to me this afternoon? Is this why you asked me to marry you? Is it because you think I am pregnant?"

"Maybe we should leave these two alone." Leonard suggested.

"Wait aren't you pregnant?" Penny asked. She could tell Amy and Sheldon were lying about something, she just didn't know what it was.

"Don't you think I would have told Sheldon if I thought I was pregnant?"

"You didn't last week." Bernadette told her.

"Last week?" Penny questioned.

"Yeah when I took a test. I told him today when he found the extra in my bathroom. Then we discussed the one he found in his bathroom." Amy said.

"So you took two tests?" Penny asked.

"It's funny how both your minds work the same. I will tell you the same thing I told him this afternoon. I only took the one in my own apartment. I was afraid to tell him. I wasn't sure how he would react. We have talked about it. I now know he wants kids. So why would I take one here if I didn't want Sheldon to know about it right away?"

"That's what I said." Penny told her. "So if you didn't take a pregnancy test in the apartment who did?"

"That's what we were wondering." Amy asked. "Is it yours?"

"I told him this morning it wasn't."

"But who else would have taken it?" Leonard asked.

"Me." Bernadette answered.

"Bernie, is there something you need to tell me?" Howard asked.

"Um, well it seems, I am pregnant." Bernadette answered.

"You are?" Howard asked. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"It would seem." She answered.

"But why would you have taken the test here?" Amy asked.

"Well I didn't want to get Howard's hopes up so I took one of Penny's test last night." Bernadette answered her. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait. I had to know. I didn't even want to buy my own test. I knew Penny kept them on hand."

"So we are really going to have a baby?" Howard asked.

"We are." Bernadette smiled. "Are you happy?"

"I have never been happier in my life." Howard told her.

"So I guess we got to the bottom of that." Amy said to Sheldon.

"I guess we did."

"So it seems we have two things to celebrate tonight. Let's cancel the pizza order and go out to celebrate."

"I like that idea." Penny said.

"What should we do?" Bernadette asked.

"How about karaoke?" Raj suggested.

"Sounds fun." Bernadette said. "What do you guys think?"

"Singing in front of people? Really?" Sheldon whined.

"Come on Sheldon, we can sing together." Amy said to him.

"Oh alright." Sheldon agreed.

"Things are going to get so much better now that they are getting married. She really can get him to agree to anything." Howard told Raj.

"I heard that." Sheldon said, smiling at them. Amy had made his life better, so he couldn't disagree. He just took Amy's hand as they left the apartment to go and celebrate.

 **So there you have it. I was going to try and make Sheldon and Amy have fun with the pregnancy thing but I couldn't get it to work out right and we all know how bad Sheldon is at lying so they don't mention it and then have a small disagreement to try and throw them.**

 **If you enjoyed it...let me know.**


End file.
